Dancing With Death and the Devil
by AkumaNoShine-TenshiNoShiroi
Summary: Hiei breaks Kurama’s heart and soul in grief of his sister’s death. Kurama loses his memory. chapter 4 up!
1. With My Shattered Heart

Shiroi: this is dedicated to our BETA, yamatolover. Disclaimer: we don't own anything Yu Yu Hakusho and Harry Potter, idea of 'fading' is not completely ours, its from another story and author we can't remember right now, if you know the story and/or author please review or email us so we can give the story and author the proper.umm, ok to get thanks from us.  
  
Rating: PG 13, we might rate it R to be on the safe side Genre: Angst/Tragedy/Horror/Romance Warning(s): mostly Yu Yu Hakusho until when Kurama get called to Hogwarts, Yaoi, probable future deaths, and death in the present, and spoilers for all of book 5, and possible resurrection  
  
Pairing(s): Hiei/Kurama (may be over completely.) slight Yusuke/Kurama, Karasu/Kurama (one sided for Karasu, but may change), past and maybe future James/Sirius, Remus/Sirius (may or may not), and probably Draco/ OOC, Draco deserves someone (side note from Shiroi: Potter (Harry) should die! But we do sometimes support this pairing....  
  
Summary: Hiei breaks Kurama's heart and soul in grief of his sister's death. In pain, Kurama does the only thing a kitsune can do when forced into such traumatic grief, other than die, destroy all emotions. In the process of throwing away all his emotions, he loses his memory as well. All he remembers is his fear of Hiei. (due to Hiei breaking his heart) Karasu is back, and is now helping Voldemort with his newly increased powers to get what he wants, Kurama. Because of this, Kurama is forced to go to Hogwarts, where is the only place he can stay safe, along with Hiei and Yusuke. Kuwabara is left behind to deal with small cases and do be less of a hindrance to Hiei and Yusuke in protecting Kurama. Hiei wants his friend back, and along the way, discovers something hidden, in protecting, looking, and later on, grieving for Yukina he had overlooked something. Important. Very important.  
  
Notes: we'll still love to have more BETA readers! If you want to be our BETA, email us at akumanoshini_tenshinoshiro@yahoo.com!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shiroi: I know, very dramatic and a plot full of twists, isn't it? This is actually Akuma's idea. So I don't do much in writing this story. On with the story!  
  
Dancing With Death and the Devil  
  
Chapter 1: With My Broken Heart  
  
Everyone watched helplessly as Yukina died in a sea of black flames, ones that were made from one of her own kin, her brother. Hiei watched in horror as his Kokuryuuha (please review if its spelled wrong so we can go back and change it) devoured his beloved twin, he had no more strength to control  
the dragon.  
  
As the dust died down, Kuwabara ran to where Yukina's body would have laid, but all was there was a slightly charred ribbon, which was used to tie up  
her downy hair, and tear gems that laid haphazardly on the burnt grown. Proof of her pain before she died, but that wasn't what shocked the small group. It was the blood red color it held, as if she had been crying blood  
instead of tears.  
  
Crying, Kuwabara picked up the piece of red cloth and vowed to keep it, as a reminder of Yukina, and a reminder to never love another. Yukina was and would always be his one and only love. Kuwabara didn't blame Hiei for what had happened, no one did. The dragon had came to life, as if protecting its  
master, when the enemy got ready for the kill. Yukina was in the way, trying to heal Hiei before the youkai got to him, and was also caught in the blast. Never knowing that Hiei was her long lost brother, the one she  
had been searching for all this time.  
  
Hiei could fear parts of his soul shattering, he had just killed the one he had sworn to protect, his only living kin that he considered family. Tears  
welled up in the youkai's eyes as he fought in an inner battle.  
  
Kurama took a step towards the one loved, wanting to comfort him, tell him  
it wasn't 'ok' or 'fine', but he and the others would help him through  
this.and maybe even tell him he loved him. As he drew closer, the fire youkai threw a ball of flame at the Youko, almost killing him if it had it  
the target completely. The attack brushed Kurama's side, causing him to  
wince at the pain, while covering the wound.  
  
Hiei then flitted away, leaving the small lot behind. Kurama followed him, knowing where the koorime would be after such a earth shattering moment, at the sakura tree in the park near his home, where he and Yukina spent their  
first picnic together along with Kuwabara for her birthday.  
  
Once he reached there, he found Hiei in the tree, as he suspected and  
prepared to strike a conversation with Hiei.  
  
"Go away kitsune."  
  
"No, Hiei, I know everything's not ok..."  
  
"You're right."  
  
".and that you feel like you're the one to blame.."  
  
"Right again."  
  
"..and that you feel like crud."  
  
"Maybe you should join a game show."  
  
"That's not it Hiei! It's not your fault!"  
  
"Urusai!"  
  
"Hiei, I love you!" Kurama stopped dead when he heard what he had just  
said.  
  
"Well then, if you love me, go away. I don't love, I hate you, I hate your trying to make me feel all right, and I hate everything about you. Go burn  
in the seven hells, I'll meet you there soon. Che', like I would really  
care. Wither and died for all I care! Drop dead!"  
  
Kurama kept his rose hued lips together as he planned to do what Hiei said.  
Drop dead.  
Hiei didn't cared he hurt the kitsune, all he cared was that he hurt.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kurama stood upon Tokyo Tower, facing the city, tears falling steadily off  
his pale face as he quietly said goodbye.  
  
"There are only three things a kitsune can do after having his or hers heart broken, die, throw away their emotions, or fade away in pain. I will not fade away, if I do, I will not exist on either plains, Makai, Reikai,  
or Ningenkai. I don't want to throw away my emotions, not after all the work okaa-san went through to give them to me. Hiei told me to drop dead. I  
love you Hiei, I would do anything for you... Sayonara minna."  
  
Kurama stepped off the tower, feeling the soft caress of the wind as he fell towards his salvation, death. Tears mad its way down, falling onto the ground, marking the place where he would die. Kurama knew there still may be a chance that he might still live through this, so he had taken the most poisonous herb in Makai ten minutes ago. He could already feel the effects  
working, starting to feel sleepy and warm. Kurama was sure no one could stop him, the only way to save him from the poison, the only cure, was the power from a Jagan. Only Hiei had a Jagan in all three worlds, since the  
implant is dangerous and painful, few people tried, and many died in middle of the implant, let alone even fewer people knew how to perform this  
surgery.  
  
Kurama closed his eyes and felt the sensation of  
falling...falling...falling.. Falling....but he had already fell and hit rock bottom. A long time ago.  
When Hiei broke his heart earlier that day.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yusuke woke up to the sound of thumping on his apartment door. He opened  
the door to see Minamono Shiori outside, crying her heart out.  
  
"Yusuke-san, you were Shuuichi's friend right?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"He killed himself last night by jumping off the Tokyo Tower. He didn't  
even leave a note!"  
  
Yusuke froze.  
  
TBC....  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shiroi: FINISHED! With this chapter at least.  
  
Akuma: *dead*  
  
Shiroi: Akuma died after writing the last sentence.. ^-^' I had to write  
the tbc..  
  
Shiroi: we want 2 reviews by July 20,2003 other wise we'll take it down,  
and we'll never update this again either! 


	2. With My Shattered Mind

Shiroi: this is dedicated to our BETA, yamatolover.  
  
Disclaimer: we don't own anything Yu Yu Hakusho and Harry Potter, idea of 'fading' is not completely ours, its from another story and author we can't remember right now, if you know the story and/or author please review or email us so we can give the story and author the proper.umm, ok to get thanks from us.  
  
Rating: PG 13, we might rate it R to be on the safe side  
  
Genre: Angst/Tragedy/Horror/Romance  
  
Warning(s): mostly Yu Yu Hakusho until when Kurama get called to Hogwarts, Yaoi, probable future deaths, and death in the present, and spoilers for all of book 5, and possible resurrection  
  
Pairing(s): Hiei/Kurama (may be over completely.) slight Yusuke/Kurama, Karasu/Kurama (one sided for Karasu, but may change), past and maybe future James/Sirius, Remus/Sirius (may or may not), and probably Draco/ OOC, Draco deserves someone (side note from Shiroi: Potter (Harry) should die! But we do sometimes support this pairing....  
  
Summary: Hiei breaks Kurama's heart and soul in grief of his sister's death. In pain, Kurama does the only thing a kitsune can do when forced into such traumatic grief, other than die, destroy all emotions. In the process of throwing away all his emotions, he loses his memory as well. All he remembers is his fear of Hiei. (due to Hiei breaking his heart) Karasu is back, and is now helping Voldemort with his newly increased powers to get what he wants, Kurama. Because of this, Kurama is forced to go to Hogwarts, where is the only place he can stay safe, along with Hiei and Yusuke. Kuwabara is left behind to deal with small cases and do be less of a hindrance to Hiei and Yusuke in protecting Kurama. Hiei wants his friend back, and along the way, discovers something hidden, in protecting, looking, and later on, grieving for Yukina he had overlooked something. Important. Very important.  
  
Notes: we'll still love to have more BETA readers! If you want to be our BETA, email us at akumanoshini_tenshinoshiro@yahoo.com!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks To: Akuma's friend koinu!!!! Without her egging Akuma on, this chapter may have never been finished!!!! And to: Dream Fox, DragonBlade, Dark-Autumn, Yume Kitsune, Deathblade, and BlaqHearted Hanyou for reviewing!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Shiroi: I know, very dramatic and a plot full of twists, isn't it? This is actually Akuma's idea. So I don't do much in writing this story. On with the story!  
  
Dancing With Death and the Devil  
  
Chapter 2: With My Shattered Soul  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^(At the hospital)  
  
The doctor was explaining to the group of friends about Kurama's situation, "Minamino-san seems to have tried to commit suicide by jumping off the Tokyo Tower, he also seems to have poison in him, he's alive, but we can't find anything to counteract the poison, but we did find something that helps fight the poison, kind of like how medicine helps fight against viruses.but we have no cure yet, we have never seen anything like it though..He also has a head injury that might cause amnesia.. He fell on someone, who was driving home from work on a motorcycle and cushioned his landing, if he wasn't there, Minamino-san might be dead right now.."  
  
"Who was the person K-Shuuichi landed on?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Hashiba Yukito, age 17, no parents. He's in the same room as Minamino-san, his friends are currently with him right now. They're in room 781, on the 3rd floor." With that, the doctor left.  
  
The group proceeded to Kurama's room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^(in Kurama's room)  
  
Before they even entered the room, they heard shouting, this made the group sweatdrop.  
  
"YUKITO, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE SUCH LATE SHIFTS!!!!!!!!! I'M GLAD YOU SAVED THIS GUY BY LETTING HIM FALL ON YOU, BUT REALLY!!!!!!! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!!! YOU WERE EXTREMELY LUCKY YOUR BIKE IS STILL IN WORKING ORDER!!!!!"  
  
This was yelled, all in one breath, on top of the girl's lungs.  
  
Yusuke sweatdropped, "I hope Kurama isn't sleeping."  
  
Hiei snorted, mumbling something about not wanting to be here, "Whatever"  
  
The group entered to see a very much awake Kurama, and a 'girl' in the bed next to him surrounding the bed.  
  
The girl who they think was yelling spoke again, less loudly though...(A/N: *sweatdrop*)  
  
"You are SO not leaving this bed until you are old and gray!!!!!"  
  
The 'girl' replied, "I have light blue-gray highlights in my hair, does that count?" "NO. Plus, auburn hair with light blue-gray highlights are your natural hair color."  
  
"What if I go on my hands and knees and grovel?"  
  
"Not on your life, pretty boy."  
  
Snickering could be heard before another one replied, "Sana if you keep this up, I think he'll need some hearing aids."  
  
"Urusai Shinji."  
  
"You may be Yuki's best friends, but I happen to live right across the hallway from him, and I know he can't tolerate loud noises. You should have seen him at the Halloween bash that was held last year that lasted till 3. He ran over to my apartment and asked if I had any earmuffs."  
  
A pout came from the boy's lips. "The whole building was shaking!!!"  
  
Kurama laughed and poked 'Yukito' in the ribs, "Is that true?"  
  
"OW!!!! I have five broken rib bones!!!!! No touching!"  
  
Yuki's(a.k.a. Yukito) friends, himself, and Kurama seemed to have not noticed the new occupants in the room.  
  
Kuwabara spoke up, "Hey, Kurama are you ok?"  
  
Kurama looked up and blinked a few times before asking, "Do I know you? I lost most of my memories, I only remember up till I was 11. Sorry that I don't recognize you right now." Kurama ended it by pointing at his bandaged head, smiling.  
  
The group of Koenma, Botan, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusuke stood there, frozen.  
  
Then suddenly, "I know you guys!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The shout had come from Koenma.  
  
"About time, Koenma," the boy with red hair snorted.  
  
Koenma narrowed his eyes at the boy before saying, "You're worse that Yusuke. If that was possible.."  
  
This drew Yusuke's attention, "Nice to meet- YEOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" His hand was now sizzling, after being hit by a bolt of lightning, who wouldn't?  
  
"I hope you-" "-Know that you're the son and true king of Raizen's territory? Yes. We all do."  
  
"How do you know us!?!"  
  
"We help Koenma out when he's in tight spots, we're all onmouji."  
  
"Onmouji?"  
  
"We're like Japanese mages/shamans, we can call upon the elements, exorcise spirits, call shinkigami, which are also known as familiar spirits. Each onmouji has his/her own shinkigami." The boy added at the end.  
  
The purple haired girl that was reading a book looked up from the book and threw the said item at him.  
  
"You're too loud."  
  
The girl that was yelling at Yukito jumped right into Yusuke's face. Yusuke fell on his butt to avoid physical contact.  
  
"HI!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm Sana, the one with red hair is Kousuke (we couldn't help it. Like the one from Spiral...), the one in the bed is Yukito, the one who threw the book is Tomoyo, and the one sulking in the corner is Lan!!!! He's most likely plotting a way to kill me," Sana had tears in her wide green eyes, "Isn't he so mean?"  
  
The group that were being introduced to(a.k.a. the gang from YYH, not including Kurama) sweatdropped at the last comment.  
  
A low voice came from the corner and replied, "You're annoying, that's why."  
  
"But I'm your imouto!!!!!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"You're mean."  
  
"I never said I wasn't. Now shut up, so I can sleep. I had to do the night watch yesterday."  
  
Sana pouted and ran to her, comforter..who happened to be hospitalized and stuck in a bed....Yuki.  
  
"WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Onii-chan is so mean!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yuki sighed and tried to pat the older girl on the head, "Daijoubu."  
  
Tomoyo brushed her bangs out of her face before scolding Sana, "You are almost 18, yet you act like you are 5! Act like your age for once!"  
  
"NO!," Sana stuck out her tongue.  
  
Yuki covered his ears and buried himself in the blankets, Tomoyo sighed, Kurama giggled, Lan glared, Kou(a.k.a. Kousuke) laughed along with Yusuke and Kuwabara(note: Kousuke from Spiral IS smart, he just likes to goof around..and almost killing Ayumu.), Koenma turned into baby form, Botan laughed and tripped over Hiei's katana, Hiei glared and murmured curses underneath his breath. (Shiroi: O.O!! long sentence!)  
  
At that moment, a flock of owls flew into the room, each one dropping a parcel into someone's lap/hand. One wasn't so lucky though, Hiei killed it before it could even drop its parcel. "It'll make a good meal" Hiei had said.  
  
Koenma wailed when he found out who wrote the letter.  
  
"It's from Dumbledore! Hiei, you killed one of his owls! Now I have to get him a new one..Oh, Hiei, Yusuke, Yukito, Kousuke, Sana, Lan, Tomoyo, and Kurama are going undercover to help Dumbledore, in his dimension...but since Kurama is er... unable to.." Koenma glanced at Kurama who had lost his memories of even being Reikai Tantei, "Shuuichi, do you remember someone called Kuronue?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
'Good, he still remembers the past,' Koenma thought before continuing, "So you remember being Youko and stealing. You are going to go with them to stay, you're not safe here, and Hogwarts is the safest place I can think of. You may remember being Youko, but your powers have risen dramatically in your time as a Reikai Tantei, you won't be able to control it, nor will you be able to tap into your Youko form. Voldemort is what is disturbing the other dimension, you guys will go disguised as students.  
  
"The six years are: Lan, Sana, Yukito, Kousuke, Shinji and Kurama. "The fifth years are: Yusuke and Hiei..."  
  
Yusuke shouted, "I'm older than Yukito, how come he gets to be in sixth year?"  
  
"Because he's smart, is already able to study college next year instead of waiting until he's eighteen."  
  
Hiei was going to open his mouth when Koenma cut in, "Sorry Hiei, it's just your height, that's the best we could do, unless you want to go to the original year we intended, which was first year."  
  
Hiei let a growl and walked up to Kurama, "Hey kitsune, you sure you'll be able to handle this?"  
  
Kurama stared at him as if he had seen a ghost before saying, "Get away from me.I may not remember my recent past, but I know you hurt me beyond repair. I'm not willing to let that happen again.. So just stay away!"  
  
At that moment the nurse knocked on the door carrying a tray that held two cups and pills.  
  
"Here's your medicine(for the poison you idiots!!! He can't remember what it was, let alone Hiei!!!!!) Minamino-san, and Hashiba-san here are your painkillers..."  
  
She trailed off when she noticed that Yukito was flushing a deep red. After taking his temperature, her suspicions were confirmed.  
  
"You have a fever, I told you to eat the dinner and breakfast! I'll be right back with some Tylenol."  
  
She then left, muttering about where the Tylenol was and asking the doctor to see if he knew.  
  
Yuki glared at the closed door before sighing, "They'll make me stay here a week longer now, I'm sure of it!"  
  
Kurama poked Yuki's side, just to see how fast the painkiller worked.  
  
"OWWWW!!!!!! Kurama(he knew Kurama's name already, remember?!?), do you have a death wish?"  
  
"I was just seeing how fast the painkiller would kick in, not that fast, huh?"  
  
"Shut up, I got all these injuries because YOU fell on ME. Not the other way around," He pointed at his also bandaged head, "you may have lost your memory because your head hit something, but mine hit cement! Not to mention that I acted as your cushion. All you got away with was some poison and a conk to the head, I have five broken/cracked ribs, three dislocated joints, and numerous cuts and infections from the rocks and dirt."  
  
"Hey, who told you to work a late shift any way?"  
  
"Hey, some people have to work to actually live and have a roof over their head!!!"  
  
They continued the mock fight as if they knew each other for years. Yusuke wondered about this, Kurama was always kind, but was very reserved.  
  
"How can you guys act like you knew each other for your whole lives?"  
  
"Well, you see...we actually do know each other."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" Everyone in the room screamed.  
  
"Well, I met Yuki at the park when we were little, he was being chased by some bullies."  
  
"I could've handled it though." Yukito broke in.  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes before replying, "Yeah, whatever. Well, I used some youki to scare off the bullies, then I got my butt whooped by a freaked out Yuki."  
  
"Hey, I knew you were a demon, who wouldn't freak out?"  
  
"Then, after setting up a truce, I helped heal him, and myself of course, and stayed at my house for a while, since we found out he was an orphan. Then he ran off."  
  
"Hey, I have responsibilities, such as training and learning about what I really was. I didn't even KNOW onmoujitsu when we met, I just freaked out, and my confusion took care of the rest."  
  
"We didn't hear from him for a while, then he started righting to me and calling. That moron never gave a return address."  
  
"Hey, I didn't want you to know where I was."  
  
"So I had to put the letters outside my window and wait for you to SOMEHOW pick it up. I really hate you for that."  
  
"So that's why there's always some mail outside your window," Hiei commented.  
  
Kurama then glared at him before asking, "How do you know where I live?"  
  
Yusuke laughed and said, "You guys were the closest, I mean I think you were the only one in the Reikai Tantei who could actually TALK to Hiei and get a POSITIVE result. He even has a knick-name for you, 'kitsune'."  
  
Kurama just nodded slowly before having the nurse bustle in, shooing the visitors out, saying the patients needed rest. Then she practically forced the Tylenol down Yuki's throat, as he was protesting wildly. Something about grape being evil. The painkillers must have finally gotten to him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shiroi: DONE!!!!!! THIS WAS THE LONGEST WE EVER WROTE, IT'S 8 PAGES LONG!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Akuma: *once again dead*...  
  
Koinu: *walks into the room and shakes Akuma* YOU ARE SO NOT DYING ON ME, YOU HEAR THAT!!!! I NEED TO READ THE END OF THIS STORY!!!! I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY BUTT IF YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *pours her revival potion down Akuma's throat*  
  
Akuma: ...... GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *is on a sugar high, plus is writing this at 9:26 after eating almost nothing for dinner and coming back from violin class* @-@ *faints*  
  
Koinu: *glare* wake up!  
  
Akuma obeys and runs out of the room and to the bedroom.  
  
Koinu: *glare, follows with sword in hand* I'm gonna teach you about making ME angry!!! *stops to poke her glasses back up, before following Akuma chanting* Here kitty-kitty, here kitty-kitty....  
  
Shiroi: ^-^u the only person Akuma is afraid of.  
  
Koinu: *out of somewhere* NO!!! AKUMA IS ALSO AFRAID OF KAREN!!!!  
  
Shiroi: -__-u oh, yea.  
  
Karen: ..... TRIGUN ROCKS!!!!!!!!!! *and starts muttering about other things, such as how cute Killua is..*  
  
Shiroi: -__-' we're not talking about that... any ways, we want at least 2 reviews by August 6, 2003. Sankyuu. (the same drill as last time) 


	3. Blood Stained Black

Shiroi: this is dedicated to our BETA, yamatolover.  
  
Disclaimer: we don't own anything Yu Yu Hakusho and Harry Potter, idea of 'fading' is not completely ours, its from another story and author we can't remember right now, if you know the story and/or author please review or email us so we can give the story and author the proper.umm, ok to get thanks from us.  
  
Rating: PG 13, we might rate it R to be on the safe side  
  
Genre: Angst/Tragedy/Horror/Romance  
  
Warning(s): mostly Yu Yu Hakusho until when Kurama get called to Hogwarts, Yaoi, probable future deaths, and death in the present, and spoilers for all of book 5, and possible resurrection  
  
Pairing(s): Hiei/Kurama (may be over completely.) slight Yusuke/Kurama, Karasu/Kurama (one sided for Karasu, but may change), past and maybe future James/Sirius, Remus/Sirius (may or may not), and probably Draco/ OOC, Draco deserves someone (side note from Shiroi: Potter (Harry) should die! But we do sometimes support this pairing....)  
  
Summary: Hiei breaks Kurama's heart and soul in grief of his sister's death. In pain, Kurama does the only thing a kitsune can do when forced into such traumatic grief, other than die, destroy all emotions. In the process of throwing away all his emotions, he loses his memory as well. All he remembers is his fear of Hiei. (due to Hiei breaking his heart) Karasu is back, and is now helping Voldemort with his newly increased powers to get what he wants, Kurama. Because of this, Kurama is forced to go to Hogwarts, where is the only place he can stay safe, along with Hiei and Yusuke. Kuwabara is left behind to deal with small cases and do be less of a hindrance to Hiei and Yusuke in protecting Kurama. Hiei wants his friend back, and along the way, discovers something hidden, in protecting, looking, and later on, grieving for Yukina he had overlooked something. Important. Very important.  
  
Notes: we'll still love to have more BETA readers! If you want to be our BETA, email us at akumanoshini_tenshinoshiro@yahoo.com!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shiroi: Sorry we were late to update, we had writer's block, so to make up for that, we'll make this chapter extra long.  
  
Thanks To: Akuma's friend and our new BETA, Koinu, yamatolover (of course, this story is dedicated to her! DUH!!!),Baka Gothic Kitsune, VampireBovine, Dark-Autumn, 1slylittleangel, and DragonBlade.  
  
Answers: VampireBovine: Sankyuu!!!!! We really appreciate you liking it~!!!! Baka Gothic Kitsune: A BETA is someone who checks over your work before posting it onto the net, such as: correcting grammar/spelling, giving you advice, and giving you ideas when needed.  
  
1slylittleangel: yea, Trigun is kewl  
  
Dark-Autumn: We can't really either, we just don't want Hiei-chan to feel left out.  
  
DragonBlade: Thanks for thinking our work is nice!!!!!!!!  
  
Koinu: Thanks for the ideas..We didn't use them though.sorry!  
  
yamatolover: thanks for reviewing!!! And, yea, Karasu is the one with bombs and wants to kill Kurama...heh.....^-^  
  
Shiroi: I know, very dramatic and a plot full of twists, isn't it? This is actually Akuma's idea. So I don't do much in writing this story. On with the story!  
  
Dancing With Death and the Devil  
  
Chapter 2: Blood Tainted Black a.k.a. Diagon Alley and Hogwarts, Here We  
Come!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^(At Diagon Alley)  
  
Everyone except Koenma was blinking, they were at Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC, the group of onmouji were thinking: 'Wands!?!?! All we need are ofoudas!', while Botan, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama were thinking: 'Why do we need wands!?!?!? All we have to do is focus our spirit energy!'.  
  
Koenma cleared his throat, "I know you guys don't need wands, but it is part of the list of supplies we need to get." Koenma pointed at the letter he was holding, which everyone had his or her own copy of. Shinji sweatdropped, the auburn haired boy forgot all about the letter.  
  
Truth be told, it was a wonder that Yuki was let out of the hospital, his abdomen was bandaged, his scrapes were still healing, and he felt dizzy every few hours..what a day. Kurama on the other hand, was just fine and dandy, his scrapes gone, and head had long ago stopped hurting.  
  
As they entered the shop, Shinji stopped, shuddering at the sudden chill down his spine, as he surveyed the shop, he noticed he wasn't the only one to feel the chill. So did Kousuke and Hiei, who didn't seem to getting along too well. They were currently having a glaring contest with Yusuke desperately trying to play peacemaker since Kurama was no longer playing that part, and Yukito had a headache.  
  
One by one, they tested their wands. Kurama waved his wand, and Mr. Ollivander's hair lit on fire. Mr. Ollivander wasn't too happy about that, he muttered a spell, flicked his wand, and his hair was fine, though slightly burnt.  
  
"Not the one...let's see, how about this. It's a 13 ½ inch red wood, with the tail hair of a spirit fox." Ollivander thought out loud. (A/N: They are in London now!!!)  
  
Kurama nodded lightly, the extra English courses really did help him here. "Ok."  
  
He flicked the wand, and cringed slightly, waiting for the whole shop to blow up. Instead, a beautiful silver shadow off a fox floated out of the tip of the wand, it circled Kurama, Yukito, and Tomoyo, who were the closest, as if it was dancing, before returning to the tip of the wand.  
  
"WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! So cool!!!!," Sana squealed, "I hope my wand does something cool like that!!!!!!"  
  
Next up, was Sana, and that was very unlucky for Ollivander.  
  
"Let's try a 10 inch stiff oak wood, with a tail of a unicorn, good for charms." Ollivander mused as he took a wand out of some boxes.  
  
Sana waved the wand....and Ollivander's hair turned hot pink. This went on for a while, with Ollivander, and much to his dismay, Lan, changing colors, and clothes changing disasters. The two now looked like a couple of clowns getting ready to go to a birthday party.  
  
The rest of them past without much incident, except Tomoyo making plum blossom petals float around the room with her wand.  
  
Then it was Hiei's turn....the first wand matched him perfectly, it was a 7inch (A/N: Pretty short, we know, but Hiei-chan is pretty short....Sorry Hiei fans!!) holly with a dragon's heartstring, great for curses. Hiei made something like a shadow of his Kokuryuuha, and it went straight towards Kurama. Kurama knew better than to fight the Kokuryuuha in front of humans, so he did what normal people would do, dive out of the way. Once the Dragon was gone, Kurama glare at Hiei, and it was Yukito's turn.  
  
Ollivander looked thoughtful as he took out a delicate looking wand, "Let's try this, it's a strange combination, one of only 24 wands with the same core. 12 ½ inch flexible oak wood, with a strand of a white wolf spirit tail hair, and unicorn hair."  
  
Yukito looked warily thinking back to when Sana was picking her wand. He gingerly flicked the light wand, having a beautiful silver wolf sprouted from the tip of the wand, it milky eyes staring straight at it's owner, before a unicorn appeared next to Kousuke, snorting and pawing the ground. The two animals then turned their heads towards Hiei and Kurama, eyeing them as if they knew something that they would never know, before disappearing in a whip of smoke.  
  
After the trip to Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC, they went to Flourish and Blotts, to get their books. They got 6 books of Mystical creatures of the wild, Dark Magic and Curses book 6, Transfiguration book 6, 3 Un-fogging the Future book 3, a pair of Un-fogging the Future book one, Defense Against Curses, Seven Ways to Make Potions Fast and Easy, Plants of Water, Charms Book:5, and 6 books of Advanced Charms, 3 books of Advanced Poison and Plants. (A/N: Shiroi: O.O;;; LLLLLLOOOOOONGGGG sentence! Just reading it makes me dizzy!!)  
  
Kousuke, Kurama, and Yukito wanted to take Auror courses, Lan and Sana decided to take anything easy, so they chose to be taking Teacher courses, and Tomoyo and Shinji decided to take Ministry courses.  
  
After that, they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and each one of them got three black robes, with nametags.  
  
As the day wore on, each of them, had, one plain pointed black hat for everyday wear, one pair of protective gloves(dragon hide), one winter cloak(black, silver fastenings), one wand, one cauldron(pewter), one set of glass and crystal(A/N: we know, its only one set, but we couldn't help it), one Firebolt each(A/N: we know, very expensive, just couldn't help it again), and they were now in the pet store, looking for pets.  
  
After some looking around, Kurama spotted a beautiful silver fox with 3 tails, he asked the clerk why no one wanted him, the clerk replied, "He is a taboo, a cross between a cat and a fox. He's been here for a long time, if you want him, I'll give you a discount." Kurama asked Koenma if they were able to take taboo animals like the one he wanted, Koenma look thoughtful before replying.  
  
"Knowing Albus, he'll except it. Since it IS part cat after all."  
  
Kurama's eyes sparkled with mischief as he paid for the taboo animal, he brought the animal close to his chest and announced happily.  
  
"I'll name you Yami Youko."  
  
Koenma, Botan, Yukito, Yusuke, and Hiei sweatdropped at this...while the others just wondered what made them so..nervous about that answer. Soon, Sana, Tomoyo, Shinji, and Hiei had owls or ravens, since in the letter, instead of saying ONLY owls, it said: ANY flying animal was allowed as message senders. Lan and Yusuke had no interest in animals, well, at least for Yusuke, until he saw Kurama pick Yami Youko, he immediately snatched up a random cat and paid for it. Unfortunately for him, it was fat and as lazy as his mother was.  
  
Yukito and Kousuke, like Kurama picked a taboo animal. Kousuke picked a beautiful cat, with beautiful calico fur, it clearly had strong hind legs as it jumped into Kousuke's arms in 1 second flat. He then later found out the reason why the 'cat' had such strong legs...it was a cross with a cat and a...frog!?!?! It seemed to be an odd combination which people would think would produce some kind of hideous animal, instead, it was a beautiful, healthy animal. Yukito picked what seemed to be the strangest of all, it looked like an ordinary wolf...until they found out that it was a crossbreed between, a spirit wolf and a unicorn....which would probably explain the feeling of power that radiated from it. (A/N: Shiroi: seriously, I have no idea on how I made up these odd, but awesome animals..O.o;;; though the crossbreeding was kind of freaky....)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^a few weeks later (at the train station)  
  
The small group was left there..Koenma and Botan, gone long ago.  
  
"GAHHH!!!!!" Yusuke groaned as he pulled on his gelled hair, "How are we supposed to find this platform, its impossible! Who has ever heard of Platform 9 ¾!?!?!??!?!"  
  
The passing crowd stopped to stare at the frantic teenager before being shooed off by a three pairs of glaring eyes (a.k.a. Hiei, Yusuke, Lan).  
  
Yukito and Kurama were fine now, all except the fact that Yuki's sides were still sore.  
  
After a few more moments of Yusuke cursing, Yusuke bumped into some.  
  
"Watch where you are going, you gaki!" Yusuke bellowed, to only be hushed by Yuki.  
  
"Yusuke! Manners, plus, we aren't in Japan anymore!" Yusuke looked sheepish as he turned around, to be face to face with startling green eyes, similar to Kurama's.  
  
"Er..hi?" Harry said, a bit surprised that someone actually didn't recognize him.  
  
Ron was angry at started yelling at Yusuke, "You annoying mudblood! Leave Harry alone, he can beat up your butt anytime!" Ron pushed the wrong buttons.  
  
"Teme!!!! I'll show you!!!" Yusuke growled as he rolled up his sleeves. Sana took out some popcorn out of nowhere and started chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Everyone in the station sweatdropped at this. Tomoyo walked up to the bickering pair, whacked both Yusuke and the stranger's (Ron) head and said calmly, "Shut up. You two are drawing a scene, and unless you two want to be late for your rides, stop it." The two boys nodded dumbly and Hermione had to applaud her, "She's great!" Hermione whispered.  
  
Kurama then politely asked Hermione, "Do you know where platform 9 ¾ is? We're looking for it."  
  
This caught the three strangers (Harry, Ron, and Hermione) by surprise, "You guys are wizards?" The three managed to whisper instead of running around like three headless chickens.  
  
Kou sweatdropped, "Are we that obvious?"  
  
Hermione recovered her composure and introduced themselves before answering Kurama's previous question, "Yes, we are going there too." She pointed to the wall and explained slowly for Yusuke, who seemed to get confused each time she used a term he didn't know.  
  
They group of 11(A/N:O.O!!!! That's a lot!) climbed onto the train, somehow fitting into the small compartment with Ginny, Luna, and Nevile joining, making it 14 people in one compartment. Not to mention all their pets..... This was going to be a LONG ride.  
  
"I'm squished!" Sana complained as she wiggled around, trying to get comfortable.  
  
"We all are," Yuki assured her as he felt a bit uncomfortable having to sit in such close range to people he didn't really know, "Trust me, we all feel very uncomfortable."  
  
Yuki then jumped out of his seat and ran towards the bathroom compartment with a hand over his mouth. Hermione blinked. All she did was stretch her arms and yawn, which resulted in hitting Yuki's side..she didn't understand what made him do that.  
  
Kurama looked worriedly after his best friend before excusing himself to follow him.  
  
"What did I do? I just accidentally hit him while yawning!?" Hermione asked worriedly that she might have done something wrong.  
  
"Oh..that.." Kousuke replied, "He just got five ribs broken/cracked ribs, and he's still a bit sore...."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow at the answer, noting how really impossible it sounded, but knew it was true at the sincerity and worry in the red head's eyes.  
  
Harry quickly changed the subject to Quidditch, "So, did you hear about Ireland whooping France?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^(in the bathroom)  
  
"Are you ok Yuki?" Kurama asked worriedly as he rubbed his currently barfing best friend.  
  
"Yeah...*bleh* I'm going to be fine...the pain was just a bit intense though."  
  
Kurama looked up thoughtfully before saying, "Well, at least she wasn't there when you were in the hospital then, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Yukito said before wiping his mouth with some paper towels in the bathroom, "We should get back, the others may be worried about us. Plus, we still need to change into our robes soon."  
  
Kurama nodded, and the two started back to the compartment they were in, to only be hit on by a boy around their age with silver blonde hair gelled back in a similar fashion to Yusuke.  
  
"What are you two young ladies doing here all alone?" Draco asked curiously, with his two crones at his sides.  
  
Kurama just flipped Draco off, while Yuki glared, which wasn't much, since Yuki could never glare very well.  
  
Draco cackled (A/N: Shiroi: T-T I really love Draco I really do, but I don't want to make him too out of character!) a bit before asking Kurama, "You have a lot of guts, don't you? A lot like that mudblood Potter always hangs around with."  
  
This time it was Kurama's turn to glare at Draco.  
  
"I am NOT a girl. I was born male, and I will stay male. Incase you haven't noted, my clothes are clearly for males." Kurama growled under his breath as he swore mentally that he would someday send some man-eating plants on him.  
  
"Exactly the same for me..well I just wouldn't put it as straight forward as that." Yuki added, slightly ashamed he couldn't be as forward as Kurama.  
  
"You," Draco pointed at Yuki, "Are what women should be like. Soft spoken and bow down to the male population." He had obviously not taken what they had said to heart.  
  
Kurama was just about to pound Draco into a pulp when Yusuke and Kousuke appeared.  
  
"Where were you guys," Kousuke asked a bit worriedly.  
  
Draco snorted, "What do you care? It's not like you guys are their booyfriends."  
  
The two boys who had just arrived were not dumb and caught onto what was happening quickly.  
  
"In fact," Yusuke replied, trying to sound proud of himself, "I am Kurama's boyfriend."  
  
Kurama glare and blushed at Yusuke, while mentally thanking him for catching on to what was happening, and not just standing there like Draco's cronies.  
  
Kousuke then stepped in front of Yuki, spreading his arm out in warning, silently telling them not to come any closer to Yukito. "I am Yuki's boyfriend, now if you would kindly step away from my boyfriend, I would like to speak to him."  
  
Draco glared at the two new comers before taking off, muttering underneath his breath.  
  
Kou shook his head, "I'll never understand how you can always get yourself into odd messes, Yuki."  
  
Yusuke laughed heartily, "Well, they could pass as girls-"  
  
Yusuke was cut-off as Kurama kicked him in the shins. He was not a happy camper, his best friend starts barfing, someone hits on both him and Yuki, and now someone he thought he could count on called him girly.  
  
"OWWW!!!!! What's with you Kurama?"  
  
"Having my best friend start barfing, someone hit on both me and Yuki, and now someone I thought I could count on called me girly, what do you think? It's not everyday this happens to me! This could get anyone cranky." Kurama trailed off as he looked at a very flushed Yuki, "or almost anyone, Yuki is an exception, its really hard to get him annoyed, but easy to get him flustered."  
  
Kousuke nodded lightly as he managed to drag the icy blue haired boy towards their destination, who looked about ready to faint.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shiroi: Wooooohoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! This ficie is about 9 pages long!!!!!!!!! This is longer than both chapters.though page wise it doesn't seem very different, but if you go letter/word wise, we wrote a LOT more.  
  
Akuma:......*as tired as anyone could get*  
  
Koinu: Yatta!!!! I've been waiting for you to update this fic~!!!!  
  
Karen: hmm.....I wonder if Legato knows that Wolfwood is Wolfwood, and not called Chapel... Shiroi: - once again, we are not talking about that!!!!! Karen!  
  
Karen: hmm? We're not?  
  
Koinu: *sigh* no Karen...*pats Karen on the back* but look! There goes Killua!  
  
Karen: really!?!?!?! *runs to the place Koinu is pointing to*  
  
Koinu: She's so easy to please..  
  
Karen: I heard that!!!!!  
  
Akuma: I really have to wonder how I can be friends with two people I really question their sanity on  
  
Koinu: Aku-chan! I'm hurt! 


	4. Blood Stained Hands

Shiroi: this is dedicated to our BETA, yamatolover.  
  
Disclaimer: we don't own anything Yu Yu Hakusho and Harry Potter, idea of 'fading' is not completely ours, its from another story and author we can't remember right now, if you know the story and/or author please review or email us so we can give the story and author the proper.umm, ok to get thanks from us, and we don't own any of 3 Doors Down songs.wish we did.  
  
Rating: PG 13, we might rate it R to be on the safe side  
  
Genre: Angst/Tragedy/Horror/Romance  
  
Warning(s): mostly Yu Yu Hakusho until when Kurama get called to Hogwarts, Yaoi, probable future deaths, and death in the present, and spoilers for all of book 5, and possible resurrection  
  
Pairing(s): Hiei/Kurama (may be over completely.) slight Yusuke/Kurama, Karasu/Kurama (one sided for Karasu, but may change), past and maybe future James/Sirius, Remus/Sirius (may or may not), and probably Draco/ OOC, Draco deserves someone (side note from Shiroi: Potter (Harry) should die! But we do sometimes support this pairing....) (NEW) Kuronue/Kurama (? Might, might not)  
  
Summary: Hiei breaks Kurama's heart and soul in grief of his sister's death. In pain, Kurama does the only thing a kitsune can do when forced into such traumatic grief, other than die, destroy all emotions. In the process of throwing away all his emotions, he loses his memory as well. All he remembers is his fear of Hiei. (due to Hiei breaking his heart) Karasu is back, and is now helping Voldemort with his newly increased powers to get what he wants, Kurama. Because of this, Kurama is forced to go to Hogwarts, where is the only place he can stay safe, along with Hiei and Yusuke. Kuwabara is left behind to deal with small cases and do be less of a hindrance to Hiei and Yusuke in protecting Kurama. Hiei wants his friend back, and along the way, discovers something hidden, in protecting, looking, and later on, grieving for Yukina he had overlooked something. Important. Very important.  
  
Notes: we'll still love to have more BETA readers! If you want to be our BETA, email us at akumanoshini_tenshinoshiro@yahoo.com!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shiroi: Sorry we were late to update, we had writer's block, so to make up for that, we'll make this chapter extra long.  
  
Thanks To: Akuma's friend and our new BETA, Koinu, yamatolover (of course, this story is dedicated to her! DUH!!!), Hieikoibito, monarth, Dark-Autumn, and Clow Angel  
  
Answers: (Shiroi only answers the Q's, since Akuma is busy)  
  
Dark-Autumn: I know!!!! Hee-hee!!!!!!! But I love torturing my favorite characters!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
Hieikoibito: Well, Hiei-chan isn't always a jerk.right? He loves Yukina after all! But she is kind of dead in this story.... __- you told us to update the story, yet you don't read it!!!!! You shall face my wrath!!!!!!!!! I'm serious! Geeze, do you want Akuma and I to test our karate skills on you? j/k  
  
Shiroi: I know, very dramatic and a plot full of twists, isn't it? This is actually Akuma's idea. So I don't do much in writing this story. On with the story!  
  
Dancing With Death and the Devil  
  
Chapter 4:Blood Stained Hands  
  
Once Yuki, Kousuke, Yusuke, and Kurama made it to the compartment, Sana latched onto Yukito.  
  
"Yuki! Are you ok? What took you so long that Kou and Yusuke had to go look for you?"  
  
Yuki was still a bit out of it, making a great impression on a ripe tomato. "Sana-chan, let go, will you?" Yuki asked wincing slightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Yukito!" Hermione apologized, even though all of Yuki's friends said that he wouldn't mind.  
  
"It's ok Hermione. We should change into our robes, don't you think?"  
  
With that, the 14 teens changed, with much difficulty, (think: 14 people in one small compartment! Uber duh!) before the food cart arrived. Within a few seconds there was a large pile of goodies between the teens.  
  
Ginny instantly picked up a pumpkin pastry, Nevile grabbed a chocolate frog, along with Yusuke, Hermione, Harry, and Shinji, Yuki and Kurama shared a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans, while Sana and Tomoyo shared a bag. Kousuke, Lan, and Hiei didn't feel like eating anything. Hiei mumbled something along the lines of, "Che', they won't let me cook the bird (look at chapter one) and now they tell me to eat these foul food.." Ron took out one of the sandwiches his mother had made him, she had finally remembered her son didn't like corned beef. (Look at HP 1)  
  
Kurama bit into a brownish yellow jellybean when he threw up into one of the empty chocolate frog bag.  
  
"UGH!!!!! That tasted like vomit!"  
  
"Well, when they say every flavor, they mean every flavor!" Ginny laughed as Kurama grimaced at the thought of EVERY flavor beans, he was just hoping blood wasn't included in what they thought of as their EVERY flavor.  
  
Yuki apprehensively picked up a mossy green colored bean, then bit into it, before doing the same thing Kurama did into a new empty chocolate frog bag.  
  
"Yuck, it tasted like asparagus!"  
  
Kou picked up a pink jellybean that had white swirls in it, and daringly popped it into his mouth.  
  
"Wow, this tastes good! Like strawberry and whipped cream."  
  
Yuki and Kurama glared at Kousuke( Yuki tried on his part, he desperately needs either Lan or Hiei to teach him how to glare), despising the thought of him lucking out and getting a good flavor.  
  
Kousuke noticed the two bishonen with long hair( Kou is one too, cut he doesn't have long hair!) glaring at him, well, one trying and the other doing a pretty good job doing it. Kou sweatdropped and put his hands in front of him, as if that would stop the intensity of Kurama's glare. "Maa maa, calm down!"  
  
Harry, Sana, Hermione, Yusuke, and Ron couldn't help but laugh at the fact that two red heads, both with a pair of sparkling green eyes, in a fight as if they were a bickering married couple.  
  
Yuki smiled and said something that Kurama had to stop himself from strangling his best friend, "You two would make a pretty cute couple!"  
  
Kousuke sweatdropped, silently wondering if Yuki knew it wasn't a great time to mention things like that to Kurama.  
  
Yusuke felt jealous at that comment, though he tried desperately not to show it, Hermione noticed it. Hiei also felt something odd at the comment, what little warmth that he still had within him since Yukina died seemed to diminish even more. Hiei felt so unnerved at the thought of Kurama meant SOMETHING to him.  
  
"WAIIIII!!!!!! You're right about that Yuki-chan!" Sana squealed, jumping in the oh-so-cramped-train-compartment.  
  
Lan glared at his imouto and growled, "Stop shaking the compartment!"  
  
Sana quieted down, then latched onto Yuki again, "Aniki is so mean!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo gave up trying to read her book and was playing cards with Shinji.  
  
"Royal Flush" Tomoyo said, silently cheering.  
  
"Royal Flush" Shinji also pulled off a Royal Flush, with higher cards. Winning the game, the Royal Flush used up the last of his cards.  
  
Tomoyo sighed and collected the cards into a pile of cards. Then smiled and asked the others, "Do any of you guys want to join?"  
  
^^^^^^^^ At Hogwarts  
  
As they piled out of the train, and waited for the carriages to arrive, when the first carriage and Thestrals appeared, everyone (YYH, OC, Harry, Nevile, Luna) stared in awe at the unearthly beauty the Thestrals had.  
  
"WAIIII~!!!!!! They look so.beautiful in a gothic way!!!!!" Sana squealed happily as she jumped into a carriage.  
  
"Four to one carriage!" Hagrid roared over the crowed as he himself had to well..walk there..he was too big for the carriages.  
  
The rest of the ride was in silence as they rode closer to the towering castle.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^ The Sorting  
  
After all the first years were sorted, Prof. McGonagall raised her voice so everyone in the Great Hall could hear her.  
  
"These are transfer students from Japan, they have learned a different type of magic, so please bare with them. Urameshi, Yusuke" Yusuke walked up, a bit nervous.  
  
'Ahhhh.... you have a brave soul..a bit dense at times..' a voice murmured in Yusuke's head.  
  
"HEY! I'M NOT DENSE AT TIMES!!!" Yusuke shouted. Everyone stared at him, that is, except Dumbledore who was currently laughing his wizard hat off. Yusuke then glared at the hat.  
  
'You defiantly can't be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, you don't seem to like stuck op people, so that leaves you with....' "GRYFFINDOR!!!!" The Sorting Hat screamed out loud, as Yusuke rose to sit down in the Gryffindor table, there was a weak applause from the Gryffindors. His outbreak with the Sorting Hat and the fact that he was glaring holes through their head, may be a reason why.  
  
Then it was Shinji's turn. Before the hat even touched his head it roared, "Gryffindor!!!!"  
  
Shinji blinked a bit before shrugging and sat down at the Gryffindor table where a few Ravenclaw girls in the table next to him swooned. He got one heck of an applaud to, which made Shinji a bit nervous underneath Yusuke's death glare.  
  
Sana was next, she didn't need to even sit down before the Sorting Hat once again yelled. "Hufflepuff!" There was a great roar of applause from the Hufflepuffs as the Slytherins jeered. The Gryffindors turned to glare at the Slytherins before applauding again.  
  
Tomoyo sat down on the stool, waiting patiently Prof. McGonagall to set the hat on her head. After a few tense minutes. the answer came. "Ravenclaw!" She silently sat in a seat at the Ravenclaw table to have some of her teammates drool at her...to only get smacked in the head by a book. (Shiroi: ^-^U ahh. the wonders of books)  
  
Then, it was Kurama's turn. He let the hat be placed on him. 'Ahhhhhhhhh... You are wise..a trait for a Ravenclaw..your past and your urge to prove yourself are traits of a Slytherin.your courage is the number one trait of a Gryffindor, which will you choose?' Kurama absentmindly thought Gryffindor, since the Ravenclaws seemed to be drooling at Tomoyo, and the one who hit on him and Yuki..he saw sat in the Slytherin table. The answer was said for all to hear, "Gryffindor!!!!"  
  
Next was Hiei, like Draco, Shinji, and Sana, the hat barely touched his head before it cried out, "Slytherin!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Shiroi: I know that is kind of mean..but Hiei has to be either Gryffindor of Slytherin.and I ant to give Kurama-chan a break)  
  
Kou went up next. It took an hour before the Sorting Hat could chose between the two houses, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. "Gryffindor!"  
  
Kou and the rest of the students were glad to hear that, they were hungry.  
  
Last was Yuki, Yuki timidly walked up to the stool, sat down feeling nervous at the eyes watching him. 'Ahhhh... Let's start with what you want first...you seem a bit complex.' //Ano.. I want to be with Kurama, because he's my best friend// Yuki thought to the Hat. 'Ok then...' "Gryffindor!!!!!!" With that said and done, he went to sit in the Gryffindor table before hearing Kurama gasp.  
  
"KURONUE!?!?!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^pause, making sure you understand who is in what house^^^^^^ Slytherin: Hiei  
  
Hufflepuff: Sana  
  
Ravenclaw: Tomoyo  
  
Gryffindor: Kousuke, Kurama, Yusuke, Yuki, Shinji  
  
Akuma: I know..too many people in Gryffindor...but that's their personality!  
  
Shiroi: *nods head*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^back to the story^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The ghost of Kuronue winked and Kurama and said, "Long time no see, Shuuichi." Kuronue remembered Kurama's human name, which Kurama was very thankful for. The Reikai Tantei and onmouji knew what Kuronue was doing here. To help with the mission, which would be easier since he was a ghost, and could gather information for them where they couldn't.  
  
Harry asked Kurama, "How do you know him?"  
  
Kurama had to think fast. "He was my cousin."  
  
"Why is he wearing those weird clothes?"  
  
Kurama and Yuki sweatdropped at this, well, who wouldn't if they knew what was going on.  
  
"He died in a Halloween Party.?"  
  
Kou and Shinji sweatdropped this time at Kurama's hesitation in his voice, luckily for them, Harry believed it.  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Kuronue looked about ready to faint. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ticket to Heaven  
  
I'm walking a wire, it feel likes a thousand ways I could fall To want is to buy, but to live is to die and you can't take it all And everything is said and done I won't have one thing left What happened to everything that I ever known  
  
All he gave me was this ticket to heaven, that ticket to heaven, said to lie in the bed that  
  
you make  
  
Now I'm restless and I'm running from everything, I'm running from everything, I'm afraid it's  
  
a little too late  
  
It's a voices lie, innocents die  
  
And all your dreams, and all your money they don't mean a thing  
  
When everything is said and done, you won't have one thing left  
  
What happened to everything that I ever known  
  
All he gave me was this ticket to heaven, that ticket to heaven, said to lie in the bed that you make Now I'm restless and I'm running from everything, I'm running from everything, I'm afraid it's  
  
a little too late  
  
It's a little too late  
  
All he gave me was this ticket to heaven, that ticket to heaven,  
  
said to lie in the bed that you make  
  
Now I'm restless and I'm running from everything, I'm running from everything, I'm afraid it's  
  
a little too late  
  
All he gave me was this ticket to heaven, that ticket to heaven, said to lie in the bed that  
  
you make  
  
Now I'm restless and I'm running from everything, I'm running from everything, I'm afraid it's  
  
a little too late  
  
It's a little too late  
  
Shiroi: This is one of our favorite songs! We love 3 Doors Down, their music, and lyrics! We thought that the lyrics kind of fit the story....  
  
Akuma: It's from the album Away From The Sun.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shiroi: That's it for this chapter!!!!!!!!!  
  
Akuma: ........  
  
Karen: ^-^ Killua is hot!  
  
Koinu: *munching on candy* yummy!  
  
Shiroi: -___-U  
  
Shiroi: we want 4 reviews by September 8,2003 other wise we'll take it down,  
  
and we'll never update this again either! 


	5. U MUST READ THIS THIS IS IMPORTANT

Sorry peeps, but akuma (me) is in depression and I am going to commit suicide if possible. This story may never continue. Back off. Don't ask questions, and shut the hell up cause my life is messed up. There are others like me. Go help them I'm tired. I'm numb. So leave me alone so I can die in peace!  
  
~Sayonara minna-san akuma 


	6. DON'T WORRY!

Hi....well..my friends kinda talked me outta it... *glares at Karen, shini, koinu, etc.....* so..*coughcough* er...this story will be continuing after all..and I won't be committing suicide. And that wasn't a joke...minna-san when I said I was going to commit suicide...*looks pointedly at BakaGothicKitsune* So..now that this is now said in done, I now have to apologize that there will be a holdup on the real 5th chappie, and sorry to all those who went to our ficcie thinking we updated..and found a suicide note....Anywayz, my brain has currently turned to mush....so I'll go now, be4 I somehow humiliate myself.  
  
~Ja-ne minna-san~!!!!!!!!!! Akuma  
  
P.S. Here's a picture as a token of our....umm..to show we are sorry. We're not to sure if it'll show up...if not...it's a pretty piccie of Lan, (or C) from Clover~! 


	7. sorry

Sorry, but we got a new computer, and everything was erased, all stories are now canceled.  
  
~akuma 


	8. hey, sorry about another author's note, ...

Our computer crashed and I got a new account. So look for this story now called 'Love's Journey' on my new account wolfsbane loner. Have fun.  
  
~akuma 


	9. chapter 9

Oo;;;;; I just noticed that I got some more reviews, and I really must remind you, I have transferred accounts, I'm now under the name Weiss Anime Gurl, and have posted a revised though barely changed version of the story since I lost all my files when my comp crashed, so as some of you have said that you wanted the story to be continued, go check there. The name is changed to Love's Journey, and is only on the 3rd chapter, and I am very slow at updating, so don't expect it to be posted rather quickly, I just have extremely low motivation, think Shikamaru from Naruto. And I noticed that some figures didn't work on the 3rd chapter such as the smiley face (you know when you press shift and 6?) so some of the things won't show up, including the stars, so if you get confused, I'm sorry, but I did reload the chapter but nothing changed, so I'm really at a loss at what to do, so if one of you more experienced readers know how to fix it, please email me at , or just contact me on aim, which is gackt anime gurl.


End file.
